Plug and dart system are commonly used as fluid barriers during wellbore cementing processes. Typically, top and bottom plugs are deployed respectively before and after pumping of cement to isolate the cement slurry from other working fluids. Many of these cementing processes rely on pressure thresholds to initiate or finalize various process steps, e.g., launching of the bottom plug, landing of the bottom plug on float equipment, rupture of a bottom plug fluid bather, launching of the top plug, landing of the top plug on the bottom plug, and seating of a sealing member. Differential pressures during subsequent pressure checks and operations can potentially compromise the integrity of the plug system. Accordingly, improvements are sought in high-pressure plug systems for wellbore casing cementing operations.